onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Justice of the red dog: Part 4
Garp: mmmmf... So Sakazuki... Crunch... I decided to transfer you to my... Crunch... My squad. Sakazuki: Sir? Garp: Now now... I know... Crunch... You hate me. I'm an idiot, I look like a child. Sakazuki: Yes. I do think so. Garp: Hmm... I wasn't really honest. I just wanted to look cool. Now... I have a friend in my squad that might like you. I heard you have magma power. He has ice powers. Now, you two should be good with each other. Crunch! Sakazuki: Sir... I will be honored to work with the hero of the marines. - Kuzan: Are you really writing a report? Sakazuki: Yes. Fleet admiral Kong has to know we didn't catch the bastrad. Kuzan: Bastard? He's a pirate, but he never harmed anyone. For a pirate, he's okay... I guess. Even Garp likes him. Sakazuki: What? Are you defending a pirate? Kuzan: Well, no... But you have to admit. Sakauzki: I don't care. He is a pirate. If anyone dares... Commit that damn sin, they should just be killed by an enforcer of justice. Kuzan: Who? You? Sakauzki: Yes. Sakazuki: Are you laughing at me?! Kuzan: No, what you said. 'Enforce justice?' You make it sound like Justice is a blade. It's a shield, buddy. - Garp: WE GOT YOU SHAKKY! Shakky: Sorry, Garp, but this will end with me getting away. Garp: Oh yeah... KUZAN! GO! Kuzan: Got it! Pirate 1: CAPTAIN! THEY GOT US! Shakky: Well... Looks like I have to do that earlier. Sakazuki: I got this. Garp: What are you doing? Sakazuki: Killing pirates. Garp: No! WERE CATCHING HER ALIVE! Sakazuki: She is a pirate. I will eliminate her. Garp: Oh yeah... Garp: NOW WHAT?! Shakky: This. Shakky: We had fun, but this is the last time we meet Garp. BYE BYE GARP, I'M NOT SOME IDIOT LIKE TEH OTHER PIRATES YOU CAUGHT! Garp: GET BACK HERE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T! Garp: You were a good hunt Shakky, not much people were as good as you. - Reporter: So you didn't catch Captain Shakky? Garp: NOPE! Sakazuki: So, the idiot stopped me from killing the pirates. Kuzan: Well, I just catch them. Sakazuki, why do you kill so many pirates? Sakazuki: Why not? Their evil. Evil must be stopped... Or else innocent people get killed. Kuzan: My parents were killed by pirates. Sakazuki: I didn't know. Kuzan: I know what happened to you. We have something's in common. Sakazuki: No we don't. Kuzan: Our parents were killed by pirates. We killed them. We both support justice. But I try it differently. You see, I let one of them live. He told me, that his parents were killed by pirates. So why does a man become a pirate? Being a pirate seems to have so many reasons. Garp told me that he thought Roger did it because he loved being one Sakazuki: Why would a pirate love being one? Kuzan: I don't know. Traveling the ocean, and discovering treasure... Sounds fun. Better then filling reports I say. But, someone has to defend justice. I thought of defending justice. You Sakazuki, seem to be a person who forgot that justice needs to be defended. Sakazuki: Well then, Kuzan, why would a weapon like justice need to be defended? Kuzan: Sometimes people use's a weapon so much, they forget it rusts. Sakazuki: I'm suprised. Kuzan: Of what? Sakazuki: You're smart. I thought you were a complete idiot. Reporter: Hey, can I take a picture of the two men called the face of the next generation? Kuzan: Totally! Reporter: Smile! Category:Blog posts